A comparator is one of the derived products of an operational amplifier, and represents an element in which the voltages input to two input terminals thereof are compared, and the output voltage changes according to the magnitude relationship between the two input voltages. When an identical voltage is input to the two input terminals, the output voltage ideally becomes equal to zero. In the case of a CMOS, each input terminal is configured with a MOSFET gate node.
In the conventional technology, it is difficult to enhance the precision of the operations performed by a comparator.